


For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omorashi, Piss, Warped Tour 2005, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s warped tour 2005 and Pete wants to have some fun with Mikey.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	For Me

It was about 10:00 in the morning, Pete was waiting outside My Chem’s bus, of course to see Mikey, water bottle in his hand. He’d been open to Mikey about his piss kink, so he was going to try and make him hold it today. He could have texted Mikey, or just gone right in, but he stood there. He was patient. 

From inside the tour bus, Gerard noticed Pete outside, he yelled from across the bus “Yo, your boyfriend is waiting outside for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” He rolled his eyes and walked out.   
He looked over to Pete and smiled, “Hey.”  
“Hey-“ Pete protectively wrapped an arm around Mikey’s waist, pulling him close.  
“Drink this for me?”  
Mikey took it, opening it.  
“Why?” he started drinking it.  
He froze, looking at him  
“Is this poisoned?”  
Pete shook his head  
“Noo, no. I want you to.. hold for me today? I’ve told you about it before, maybe if, you drink some, and you hold it, y’know, during your set, and meet and greet. Then, we can have some time together? While the others are getting food?”

Pete still had his arm around his waist, he gently pressed down on Mikey’s bladder. Mikey looked at him, thinking about this decision. He could make it through their set, and the meet and greet, it would be nice to cuddle up with him afterwards. He smiled  
“Okay, fine.”

It always got so fucking hot, it was the summer, of course they kept hydrated. Mikey really hadn’t been feeling much, he had only just started drinking some. He was taking pictures with fans, and signing things, it wasn’t too much. Pete had stopped towards the beginning, he had his band’s set after My Chemical Romance did the meet and greet,and he had already done one in the morning. Mikey wanted to see them perform, but he had a better idea. When he was done, he went back to their tour bus. He opened up his phone and took a picture of a few water bottles. He then texted it to Pete saying that he was going to drink them all. 

About ten minutes later, the rest of the band came in. Frank looked at Mikey  
“What the fuck man, are you thirsty?”  
Of course, the others wouldn’t care but telling them what is actually going on wouldn’t be ideal.   
“Yeah- it’s hot out there dude.”  
Ray rolled his eyes “You’re gonna take all the water, don’t do that!”  
“Right- well i’m gonna- go early for our set, you guys have fun!”  
“Really? Or is it because Pete is currently performing? We don’t have to be there until 20 minutes before.” Frank looked him up and down, just being a fucking tease.

Mikey just left the bus, heading to the main stage. He walked behind where he was allowed and made his way onto the side. Pete looked back for a moment and Mikey winked at him. He leaned against the wall, not making it obvious but of course fully admitting to himself that he was checking Pete out. He loved how he moved on stage, he looked so good while doing it to. While deep into his thoughts, he felt a twinge, in his bladder. Mikey just pressed his thighs together, trying to ease the discomfort

“You motherfucker.” Gerard said to him, grinning.   
He looked over, jumping a little and squeezing his legs tighter, not knowing he was there.  
“What?” he said quietly, because well, he didn’t wanna be rude.  
“You are watching them.” Gee said.   
“Yeah, wasn’t that obvious?” He looked over and smiled at Pete again.   
Gerard chuckled. Fall Out Boy was finished their set. They all knew Pete was a kinky motherfucker who also had the hots for Mikey. He basically told everyone he knows, even one security guard. He told his friend Chris, who was quite friendly, but a very confusing man, Mikey sometimes didn’t trust him. Pete ran off and gave Mikey a hug.  
“Pete is fucking gay!” Joe screamed into the microphone.  
“You’re fucking gay!” Pete screamed back.   
The two bands talked for a bit as the crew set up the stage. Pete looked at Mikey.  
“So, how are you holding up?” Pete looked at him.  
He shrugged, starting to squirm a little “I kinda feel it. It’ll probably hit once we’re on stage though.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He said, dragging it out. He then wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean into it.  
“And you’re gonna watch right?” Mikey looked up at him.  
“Fuck yeah, Mikes.” Pete grinned, pressing into his bladder a little.   
He whined a tiny bit, standing up properly and squeezing his legs more.

It was time for them to go on stage, Mikey was glad, he needed to move around. He looked back at Pete before walking on stage. He reached into his pocket to grab his pick, and when he pulled it out, well it wasn’t his. It was Pete’s, that bitch. Their performance had started, Pete was paying very close attention to Mikey. He couldn’t stand still, that was fucking hot. By the third song, Mikey had stopped and crossed his legs. He was definitely starting to feel it.   
Pete had texted Patrick and requested that they could set some alone time in the bus. With some begging, and a couple of winky faces, Patrick gave in and told the others. Mikey tried hard to keep himself together, managing to keep performing, staying still was hard. His bladder was pounding. Towards the end, he nearly doubled over, yet he made himself seem normal. 

Finally, their set was done, he ran off to Pete.   
Pete smiled, bringing Mikey to the back where they couldn’t be seen and pressing him up against the wall for a kiss. Mikey kissed back quickly, mumbling a “fuck.” and slightly whimpered. Pete shoved his leg in between Mikeys, and he quickly closed his thighs around it, looking at Pete. He bit his lip, slipping his hand up Mikey’s shirt and rubbing his side. “You looked so good out there.” He grinned.  
Mikey blushed, grinding into his leg, he needed to relieve the pressure.   
“Wanna head back to my bus?” Pete looked up at him, kissing his neck.   
Mikey nodded quickly and went to leave.

Mikey’s been in some situations where he’s needed to pee. He was able to get back, he was able to walk, he had learned to do it. Once he got inside he was very bouncy. Pete had talked about wanting to hold him, watch him, feel him, he wanted to see him desperate.   
Pete sat on the couch of their bus, looking over at Mikey.  
He grinned “C’mere.”  
Mikey looked over and made his way to Pete, sitting down on his lap, fidgeting with his hands.  
Pete slid a hand around him and up his shirt, lightly brushing over his bladder, making Mikey tense up.  
“How bad is it?” He looked at him, not stopping.  
“It’s-“ He took a deep breath. “I really- have to.. go.” He stuttered out. Pete nodded, pulling him close. Mikey leaned into him, dropping his hand down to grip at his crotch. He shifted again, trying to find the right position  
“Careful, you’re gonna give me a boner. But that’s a lie, I’m already kinda hard.”  
Mikey of course felt him, that’s what he was going to get.  
“Hey- let go.” Pete nudged at his hand, Mikey deciding to pull away. Pete kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his hand up Mikey’s thigh. Mikey relaxed his body, leaning into Pete’s hold. He let out a whimper, letting a little out into his jeans. Pete brought his hand up, feeling around Mikey’s crotch. At first he didn’t feel anything until he felt some on his hand, which made him grab onto Mikey. He looked at him, his face was red, looking a little sweaty. Pete kissed him, Mikey kissed back, squirming a little more. He bit his lip, pressing his head against Pete’s and looking at him. Pete rubbed his side, palming Mikey a little.   
“Are you gonna end up wetting yourself for me?”  
He let out a small noise, nodding. He bounced some, grinding into Pete’s hand before letting out a little more.   
“Fuck!” Mikey groaned, continuing as Pete pulled away his hand. Mikey squeezed his legs together. Pete felt some pee drip onto his leg. Mikey squirmed some more, death grip on his crotch. Pete was fucking loving this, Mikey looked so hot. Pete looked at him, brushing a hand through Mikey’s hair. “Let go for me baby.” He leaned down and kissed him. He brought his hand back to his bladder, pushing into it lightly. Mikey whined into the kiss, letting go some more.  
Pete moaned, holding onto him  
“That’s so hot Mikes.” He brought his hand down to feel the liquid. Pete started palming him again, making Mikey moan. He buried his head into Pete’s neck. It felt so good- the relief, and Pete, he loved that Pete was right there, Mikey just pressed himself as close to Pete as possible.   
Pete moaned, looking down at Mikey. “Is it good babe?” He asked, rubbing his back.   
“Y-Yeah.. “ He let out a stutter as he then finished, looking up at Pete.   
“Will you clean my jeans for me?”  
Pete nodded.  
“Of course. You can just lounge around in a pair of my boxers if you want.”

Mikey and Pete both changed, seeing as they were both wet. Pete had covered up the couch with towels, so it was clean. They crawled into Pete’s bed, immediately kissing each other when they did. Mikey smiled at Pete.   
“Did I do good?” He kissed him.  
“Yeah-“ Pete kissed back. “Did you feel good?”  
Mikey nodded. “It felt nice, when I got to let go, and you were holding me too. I like being close to you.” he smiled. “And it also felt good when you touched me.”  
Pete nodded, now curling up into Mikey. It was his turn for cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! let me know if you wanna see more of this or have any ideas for me to write! I will take requests. I don’t usually post but you can follow me @jumpscit on instagram and i’m usually active in my dms! I think I wrote this a little differently than I normally do so feel free to give me critique.


End file.
